Doremi Harukaze
Doremi Harukaze is the main character of Ojamajo Doremi. The heroine of the series whose day goes from just bad to worse! After she fails to confess to her crush and gets into big trouble at school, Doremi comes across a bizarre magic store when she discovers that the owner is a real witch! A troublesome girl, Doremi is a bit childish and easy to anger but she enjoys helping others, whether they want help or not. Doremi can easily understand other peoples feelings and spends most of her time crushing on boys! Doremi was born on July 30th, 1990. She has B blood type and her favorite food is Steak. In the original series she is voiced by Chiemi Chiba. In the dub, she is voiced by Amy Palant. Personality The term "Ojamajo Doremi" is coined from Doremi herself. It comes from 3 separate elements: Ojama, which can translate as "troublesome", which is used on daily basis to describe Doremi. Majo, which means witch. And Doremi, being her name. Doremi is very much aware of this and also considers herself to be the most unlucky girl in the entire world. She is very clumsy and even the simplest of movements result in her getting hurt, such as how often she can be found falling down the stairs throughout the series. A trait she still seems to posesse even in high school... Doremi can also be a little bit lazy and absent-minded, having shown to have terrible grades in school and having difficulty when its time for homework or studying. She can vaguely be self-centered, wanting to do things that somehow benefit her, or she'll think with her stomach instead of her mind, to the point of being known as a very big glutton when it comes to food. Even if it isn't her favorite, she just loves to chow down! However, despite how she can come off, Doremi is a true friend who helps friend, foe, and stranger alike. She'll usually put feelings aside when it comes to someone she may not like in order to help them. And when meeting someone new, Doremi tries not to be judgemental unless they upset her. Which could stem from her very apparent anger issues. It is very easy to set her off, and she's even developed an "angry tic" in which she puffs up her cheeks and puffs out air three times. As the series goes on, Doremi seems to have lessened the use of her angry tic as a sign of maturing and the realization that people only like upsetting her because they find it fun to push her buttons. Usually by insulting her lack of common sense, her hair, unusual name, klutzy nature, or just stupidity. However no matter how funny it may be, Doremi isn't the type of person to mess around with when she's near or at her limit. As demonstrated when Kotake continued to harass Doremi after Hazuki and Aiko already warned him that she was in a foul mood to begin with. But besides her angry, lazy attitude, Doremi's main schtick is how she easily falls in love! To the point of everyone who knows her considering it a predictable thing and nothing new. Rarely will the guy ever return her feelings, but she has never officially hooked up with anyone or kissed anybody. But as she matured, her boy crazy tendencies have lessened slightly as well. Appearance Doremi is a fair-skinned girl with purple-red colored eyes and bright red hair that is about waist length when down. As a little girl, Doremi had very little odango just beginning to form, resembling small half orbs. She wore a pink shirt with light purple overalls and pink shoes. Revealed in flashbacks during the Sharp Movie, she also had fancy clothing consisting of a black suspender-styled dress with a pale pink shirt. Through the first and second season, Doremi's odango had been about the size of her head. She wears a carnation pink t-shirt tucked neatly into her light, off pink baggy shorts with the ends folded up with big pockets on both sides. She also has on a light purple tanktop, lace-pink socks and plain bright pink and white tennis shoes. To hold up her buns Doremi wears pink hair scrunchies with a single gold music clip on the left one. In Motto, Dokkan, and Naisho the girls had upgraded their outfits to fit the new art style. Doremi now wears a light pink t-shirt under a purple hoody-vest with pale colored shorts with less detailing on them and small slots for the pockets. She also has a belt worn into it. She now wears knee length very pale pink socks and very detailed shoes. Doremi's bangs remain the same, though her hair orbs have shrunked just slightly. For swimming Doremi usually wears a magenta-red bikini resembling a tank top and bathing suit bottom. For bed time she wears pale pink pajamas with paler pink colored cuffs on both top and bottom, including her buttons. At her neck is a white collar, while decorating it is pale lilac music notes. During winter, Doremi was first depicted wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with a deep red bubble-vest and pink scarf. Then a new coat during Sharp and eventually she starts wearing a long brown coat with multiple pockets, dark pink gloves, and a scarf. Other Outfits Due to becoming a very page section, other outfits have been moved to its own page. For more information on the other outfits Doremi has worn, please visit: Doremi Harukaze (Other outfits) As a Ojamajo Doremi is the pink Ojamajo and the first girl to form the group. And because of this, she is usually known to be the leader of the ojamajo. Before Doremi found this out, she always wished and desired to be able to cast magic. She's had a love of things like witches and magic, but everybody else thought of her as unrealistic and made fun of her. At first, Doremi was nervous and unsure of herself being a witch but she fell in love very quickly! It is unknown but entirely possible that Doremi was the one to make up the apprentice witch saying and dance, considering upon finishing it for the first time, Majorika said "What the hell was that....?" Doremi comes off as being twice as clumsy as a witch then normal at first and had a lot of difficulty when it came to casting spells. She could make the spell and knew what she intended, but they would never actually work right. Such as when she tried to turn into a butterfly, but instead she was stuck in a butterfly costume and shrunk severely. Her spells originally also fizzed out pretty quickly and easily. Anytime she ran into something she'd transform back to normal. When hungry or flustered, Doremi also has problems with spells, which made her fail her 9th exam the first time due to not making the right item. While it was yummy, it wasn't enough to pass. At first Doremi was also in the habit of making greedy spells due to her greedy, gluttonous nature. But otherwise, she feels that magic will fix everything and heavily relies on it when she can't do anything else. *'Transforming:' Pretty Witch Doremichi! *'Spell: 'Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! *'Magical Stage: 'Pirika pirilala, Nobiyakani! *'Royal Patraine: 'Pirika Patraine! Her yousei is Dodo, who is younger then both Rere and Mimi. Due to Doremi getting her a day or two later. At first Dodo posessed baby-like tendencies and was very curious. She will do as she is told but if she is upset or overworked, or taken for granted she will get upset. Which was shown quite a few times, such as during the first season and Sharp when Doremi got angry with her and she ran away. Dodo was also angry because Doremi did not thank her for the help she did. Dodo is a bit like Doremi in terms of personality also, but due to this they often critisize one-another or get angry. But they love each other and over time, Dodo grew to become playful, competant, and less clumsy. Doremi's magic stone/Crystal ball is a pink bean shape, but unlike some others it is unknown why it is this shape. The object/instrument used to form her pollon/porron was a pink toy piano she used to play with as a child. Ojamajo Doremi 16 Doremi is the narrator of the light novel series, now a highschool student dealing with romance and mending a lot of broken relationships. In terms of appearance Doremi stills looks to be the same but with much longer bangs framing her face. Her hair is noticeably shorter, having angrily took a pair of scissors to it after dealing with the drama that came from her relationship with Kotake. However she still wears them Odango-stye with the same pink hair scrunchies. Doremi is not dating anybody, but she has revealed that she finally confessed her returning feelings for Kotake, but he then turned her down. Causing their friendship to become strained severly. Near the end of the first light novel its implied that Kotake may still have feelings for her. But Doremi doesn't seem to know this and as a result, is very hostile towards him. Over their time apart, Doremi kept contact with Onpu over the phone, but that very clear she lost contact with her. She also emails Momoko every single day and sees Hazuki and Aiko when they're not busy with their school activities. She now is in class with Yada, Takeshi, Yuuji, Yutaka, Sora, Naomi, Nobuko, Kayoko, and Aiko. When Momoko comes back to Japan she also joins their class. After re-meeting with Majorika, the three ojamajo have decided to begin working at the Maho-do again, though Doremi was a little frustrated and unwilling at first, since she had applied for a job at her friend's family Steak House. Doremi has not seemed to show much interest in anything school related still, but she's gained quite a bit of knowledge over the past couple of years and gets somewhat-better grades in school. She's a lot more focused on finding her friends again and other important things. But she still retains a bit of childish-ness in her and her relationship with Poppu seems to have taken a few steps backwards again, though it may just be playful teasing. Doremi is shown wearing a shirt with sleeves ending between her elbows and wrist. Above it is a loose hoodie T-shirt with pockets. She wears a cute ruffled skirt. Past When Doremi was a little girl, she was much like Dodo. Very curious about the world around her and she often got into things. Growing up, her mother taught her how to play the piano until an accident occured in which she couldn't play anymore. Which resulted in her forcing her dreams onto Doremi, which ended in disaster after Doremi panicked and forgot how to play during a recital. But this did lead to Doremi finding her love of steak! Haruka has also mentioned that when Doremi was a little girl, she acted a lot like Poppu and tried to act mature and adult-like. Soon after Pop arrived, Doremi had become jealous and did not like the attention Pop was given. As a result, Doremi often would snub Pop when she would follow Doremi around and possibly because of this, Doremi wasn't aware of the jealousy and resenment Pop formed for her over years. Family Doremi's mother, Haruka Harukaze was a pianist as she grew up. But after a arm injury she could no longer play and she became a housewife who cooks and tends to the chores around the house. During her spare time she either excersises or plays piano again. Her father, Keisuke Harukaze is a writer, but his main hobby is fishing and due to this he is often away for his job. But he often brings fish back home for dinner, and also writes many articles for a fishing magazine and collects fishing lures of many types. Her little sister, Pop is more competent then Doremi in just about everything, including: Guys, friends, work, school, and sports. She's also a lot smarter. Poppu has a strained relationship with Doremi, which lessens just a teensy bit after Pop becomes a witch, but does not fully lessen until almost Motto. Pop was jealous of Doremi when their mother taught her piano, and not herself. During the Sharp movie their relationship fixes itself after Doremi apologizes for being so angry with Pop and gives her enough courage to convinces her to just ask their mom to teach her. Her love life Doremi falls in love very easily but it never works out. The guys she has liked in the series includes: *Igarashi: From the very first episode, eventual leader of the Soccer team. Doremi failed to admit her crush to him many times but after an injury she overheard him and Maki confess that they had feelings for one-another. Doremi claims to have given up with him, but still seems to like him despite knowing he is currently in a relationship. *Shingo: Doremi went fishing with her father to spend the day with Shingo, as she hates fishing. But right before she could confess how she felt it was revealed he already had a girlfriend. *Yutaka: A tennis player who indirectly turned down Doremi after telling her Aiko was his type of girl. *Akatsuki: Doremi's main crush during Sharp and leader of Flat 4. A young wizard group the girls discovered were working for Oyajide. Doremi was the only ojamajo to have feelings for her counterpart, and he seemed to return them. Upon finding out he was actually a bad guy she went into a momentary state of shock and was very hurt by the events. However, after this incident she still harbors big feelings for him. But after he embarrassed Kotake and she found out he cheated to do it, she chose to comfort Kotake instead. *Kotake: Doremi and Kotake have known each other since they were very young, but Kotake often teased Doremi, which resulted in them fighting or Doremi yelling at him. As the series progressed, this began to lessen and at the end of Dokkan, Kotake confesses that he likes Doremi. And years later, after the series ended and the Light Novel began, it's revealed Kotake was the boy Doremi confessed to at the end of the original series. However, he rejected her despite still having feelings for her because he couldn't think of a way to respond properly. *Shuuzou: An older boy who fell in love with Doremi. But only because Onpu had used her magic on him when he caught her changing into a witch. *Nobou: The son of a wealthy couple who was the sponsors of a concert Onpu held in Sharp. The boy was handsome, kind, friendly, but a major flirt who hit on all four Ojamajo while they stayed over at the families ranch. Despite Doremi finding out he was a player, she makes claims that it wouldn't work out due to her dislike of cows. Relationships *Hazuki: Doremi's all-time best friend who she's known since she was little. They attended kindergarten and often played music together. They rarely fight but when they do it ends up really hurting the both of them. During the light novel series its said they still see each other all the time when they can since they both attend different schools. *Aiko: At first Doremi disliked Aiko because she was rude and didn't seem to care about other peoples feelings. But soon she learned that Aiko wasn't really like this on purpose, and actually very nice! They soon became friends shortly after. Aiko often teases her on friendly terms and they seem to be close to one-another. *Onpu: Doremi thinks Onpu is very cute despite her antagonist status and kept trying to convince her to stop using forbidden magic. Doremi seems dependent on Onpu sometimes, even when she was evil. And it seems Doremi was part of the reason Onpu eventually switched sides. Onpu also likes to tease Doremi. *Momoko: Doremi first befriended Momoko with ease since Momoko happened to be in the same class as her, which made Momoko very happy. Both seem similar in more ways then one, except for Momoko's lack of temper and clumsy nature. Momoko feels very close to Doremi. *Hana-chan: She is considered to be her main "Mommy" and due to this, she is normally with her unless for some reason Doremi cant be there to comfort her. During Dokkan they are often together, and also, near the end of Dokkan, Doremi snapped her out of sadness when she ran away. And Hana-chan did the same for her when Doremi locked herself in a building and refused to come out. *Pop: Doremi argues and bickers with Pop countless times during the series due to how uncaring Poppu acts towards her. But Pop does sincerely love Doremi, and Doremi just wants Pop to be happy. Despite how much Pop looks down on her, they do grow a lot closer as the series progressed. Magical Doremi In magical Doremi, Doremi Harukaze has been re-named Dorie Goodwhyn. In comparison, Dorie seems to be, in fact, more clueless and ditzy, coming off as more "stupid" by comparison. Often she calls herself doomed, instead of an unlucky pretty girl. And she is also noticeably and easily twice as excitable than typical normal Doremi. Her voice is about the same pitch also. And apparently at one point, Dorie owned a cat. Other Voice Actors and Names *France: Doremi's name is spelled "DoReMi" and she is voiced by Laurence Saquet. *Germany: DoReMi, voiced by Simone Brahmann. *Hong Kong: Cheunfung DoReMi, voiced by Leung Siuha *Italy: Doremi, voiced by Marcella Silvestri. *Korea: Do Remi, voiced by Bak Yeonghee (1, sharp, and motto) Yang Jeonghwa (Dokkan) *Mexico: Doremi, voiced by Vanessa Acosta and Claudia Mota. *Portugal: Doremi, voiced by Babara Lourenco and Catarina Santos *Spain: Doremi, voiced by Blanca Rada *Taiwan: Shunfeng DoReMi, voiced by Yang Kaikai Character Songs *Icecream Child *Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai *Pirikapiri Lucky! *Kitto Chanto Onnanoko *「Su」 no Tsuki Koibito Quotes "The worlds most misserable bishoujou." "Lucky!" Trivia *''Doremi has a lot of bad luck with both steak, and ice cream!'' *''Doremi is the only ojamajo to suffer from non-minor injuries on common basis. Usually suffering from black and blue marks and/or bloody marks or scratches.'' *''She is also the only ojamajo to fail transformation twice! '' *''On the cover of what looked to be a chinese video or book, Doremi's shorts and socks were incorrectly colored bright pink.'' *''Doremi and Pop's hair and theme colors are interchangeable.'' *''Doremi gets the most big-mouthed or odd face moments, but this could be explained by her childish nature.'' *''Doremi's hair has been shown down in the anime four times:'' #''After a bath in Sharp before putting up her odango.'' #''The final episode of sharp after her crystal ball shattered.'' #''The first episode of Naisho when she transformed into an adult.'' #''A Naisho episode when she was pretending to be a goddess in a fountain, though most of it was extensions from the result of magic. '' *''Doremi shares many simularities with Sailor Moon:'' #''Childish personalities with a temper'' #''Incredibly clumsy and suffer injuries '' #''A love of food and lazy attitude'' #''Pink is their favorite color'' #''Both are the Leader/main character of their respective series.'' #''Both have their respective series named after them.'' #''Long hair worn with or in odango'' #''Boy crazy girls who end up with the guy who bullied/teased/harassed them growing up.'' #''Both have an annoying younger sibling. Pop for Doremi and Shingo for Sailor Moon.'' #''Both gain a baby member. Hana-chan for Ojamajo, and Chibi Chibi for Sailor Moon.'' #''Both also have similar relatives who also are alike in terms of behavior and appearance. Pop for Doremi and Chibiusa for Sailor Moon. '' *''Doremi was the oldest witch apprentice until Momoko joined. '' *''Haruka mentions to Doremi that she was like Poppu as a child.'' *''Its implied that Doremi has more hair scrunchies other then her normal pair, as it was shown that Hana-chan got her peach winged scrunchies from Doremi.'' *''Doremi is the only Ojamajo with a sibling until Doremi 16 when it's revealed that Hana-chan has a twin sister. '' *''Doremi's first name comes from the first three notes of the "Do-re-mi" scale. While the characters of her last name translate as Spring Wind (Haru = Spring, Kaze = Wind). '' *''A TCG depicts Doremi cosplaying as Luffy from One Piece. Making her the only Ojamajo to cosplay as someone from another anime, though not the only one to cosplay.'' Onpu has cosplayed as Snow White while Aiko has cosplayed as Peter Pan. Screenshots/Gallery '' Doremi season 1.png|Doremi cheering Doremi normal sharp.png|Doremi in sharp Doremi pureleine.png|Doremi Pureleine Doremi naisho and motto.png|Doremi in Motto and Naisho Doremi pattisier.png|Doremi Pattisier Doremi dokkan.png|Pretty effect.... Confident.png|Got it~! Doremi crying.png Pucker up!.png|Kissy~? Witch frog Doremi.png Doremi working.png Ojamajo.png Manga.png 4th game.png One of the levels.png English.png Chiema Chiba.png Highschool.png 16.png Tumblr lvuukqY9tm1r2f5bro1 1280 (1) copy.jpg Thumbs up.png Crying.png Fancy Doremi.png heat.png Hit!.png Ooh!.png Wide.png Doremi 16 Doremi and Hazuki.png Ready.png Love.png Doremi.png Doremi Cool.png Relaxing.png Baking 16.png Doremi back.png Rare Image.png Doremi still.png Hug.png Hop.png Thanks.png Fists.png Flowers.png Point threesome.png Momoko witch 16.png Doremi 16 normal.png Group 16.png Group 16 2.png 16 group transform.png Trees.png YAY.png Watching Night.png Two Onpu.png Uh....png Rabbit and Turtle.png '' Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Apprentice Category:Pink Category:Sibling Category:Witch Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Child Category:Teenager